Barang Bukti
by L.A Lights
Summary: Bercerita tentang Sakura yang sedang main gitar. Eh tak taunya...: "KYAAAAHHH! TOLONG ADA LELAKI BERTAMPANG HOMO MAU PERKOSA GUE!"-Humor


Disclaimer : Mas Kissi.

Teen wae.

Warning : Abal yo jelas, Parody.

L.A Lights

.

.

"Ingin kubunuh pacarmu, saat dia kecup bibir merahmu di depan kedua mataku, hatiku terbakar jadinya manis, aku cemburu "

Ok, awal yang aneh memang, tapi beginilah adanya. Sore yang cerah meski tak secerah selangkangan Tsunade *JDAK!* nampak sesosok wanita yang hanya mengenakan atasan T-sirt serta celana pendek begitu menghayati nyanyiannya di barengi sebuah gitar yang ia alunkan.

"Meskipun aku pacar rahasiamu, tapi aku selalu yang kedua. Tapi aku manusia yang mudah sakit hatinya."

Namanya Haruno Sakura, cewek cakep sekaligus keren begitu menghayati tiap petikan senarnya. Cuek kambing akan tempat yang sekarang ia pakai. Halte bus.

"Dek!"

Spontan Sakura menghentikan nyanyiannya seraya menoleh penuh. Kepala sedikit mendongak serta sorot tak suka nampak di kedua iris emeraldnya.

"Apa?" nadanya sedikit menyentak.

Yang mendapat sentakan meneguk ludah sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang nampak selembar uang 10 ryo.

Menekuk alis tanda bingung, Sakura memicingkan matanya. "Maksud loe?"

Bapak-bapak kepala botak kinclong persis baru kena silikon itu lantas membuka mulutnya cepat. "Bapak kasihan sama adek dari tadi ngak ada yang ngasih uang. Ini makanya bapak kasih." bapak botak nyengir.

Mata Sakura mlotot. Secara ngak langsung khan si bapak-bapak botak itu menganggap dia ... pengamen.

.

.

.

"SEMPAK!" umpat Sakura kasar disertai semburan hujan lokal hallal-nya.

.

.

Setelah mementung gundul bapak-bapak figuran botak pake gitar yang ia bawa. Lantas Sakura kembali bergelut dengan gitarnya lagi. Maklum ding, si doi khan masih belum faseh memainkan gitar.

Pas banget halte langsung sepi bladas begitu Bus Rapid barusaja berhenti di depan halte itu. Otomatis makin enakanlah Sakura memfasehkan main gitarnya.

"Yang hujan turun lagi dibawah payung hitam kuberlindung." bibirny melantunkan lagu super lawas penuh penghayatan. "Yang ingatkah kau padaku, dijalan ini dulu kita berdua. Basah rambut ini, basah tubuh ini. Kau hapus dengan sapu tanganmu."

Seorang cowok kucel berambut pirang jabrik yang kebetulan lewat dan dengar, menceletuk. "Lagunya ngak banget jeng."

Spontan Sakura mendelik. "BANGKE LOE!" spatu kiri dilempar hingga menghantam jidat cowok resek tersebut.

.

.

.

"Seperti kemarin kau berbalik meninggalkanku tak kusimpan, sisa dendam. Lihat nanti, kita buktikan siapa aku." kali ini lagu super anyar yang dia nyanyikan seraya mengingat masalalu romansanya yang kandas.

"Selamat pagi!"

Jemari Sakura mengerem mendadak diatas senar mendengar suara bariton barusan. Mendengus lirih tanpa menoleh Sakura meralat. "Pagi gundulmu pitak! Ini sore mas." nadanya judes mode on.

"Oh ya maaf." pria itu menggaruk ujung rambutnya yang mirip gaya unggas flu burung. "Oh ya, apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

Sakura menoleh, sedetik kemudian dagunya anjlok. Ternyata yang dia bentak adalah seorang polisi muda yang cukup *uhuk!* kece.

"Hallo!" pria itu (Sasuke 26 tahun) melambaikan tangannya persis didepan Sakura. Sontak wanita itu tersadar seraya mengatubkan dagunya kembali.

"Yah, ada apa?"

Sasuke berdehem sok-sokan. " Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan remeh pada Sasuke. "Mas tau sendiri khan kalau saya lagi main gitar. Heran deh, kok bisa orang model begini jadi polisi."

Sasuke tertohok. 'kampret ini cewek.' batinnya nista. Kemudian memasuki mode awalnya lagi. "Ehem, anda saya tangkap. Ikut aku." ngak pake permisi ini polisi kupret main pegang tangan seenak udelnya.

"Lho memangnya kenapa kok ditangkap? Ojo ngawur yo mas! Wong saya yo ngak berbuat jahat, ngak mengedarkan narkoba dan lain-lain kok main tangkap seenak congormu saja." ucapan super pedas meluncur dari bibir Sakura seraya menghentak tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus sabar. "Salah anda karena mengamen. Sudah jelas khan?" smirk yang menurut Sakura super kampret itu bikin dia memicing.

"Ngamen? Ngamen gundulmu! Apa buktinya?" Sakura berdiri, mendongak menatap lurus sepasang jelaga pria yang main tuduh sekarepe dewe itu.

Sasuke menyeringai, jemarinya menunjuk sesuatu yang sedari tadi di pegang Sakura. "Itu gitar barang buktinya."

Sakura mutar otak kilat. Berharap menemukan seupil solusi untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu ...

"KYAAAHHHH! TOLONG ADA COWOK BERTAMPANG HOMO MAU MEMPERKOSA GUE!"

Sasuke gelagepan. "A-apa maksud loe kampret? Siapa juga yang mau perkosa. Apa buktinya, hah?"

Sakura menyeringai jahat, jemarinya menunjuk tepat selangkangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Itu loe punya barang buktinya."

Sasuke tumbang di TKP.

 _ **END dengan gak jelasnya.**_

 _ **See you again.**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


End file.
